Friends and Allies
by writingalone
Summary: Because I kept obsessing about THAT DRESS and the playful interaction between Molly/Mac. Thanks to iwritewithpens for handling two weeks of random THAT DRESS messages and indulging all of my FF ideas and zero follow-through. It's not great, but it's something. Typos and poor grammar are intentional?


"Well, this was a complete waste of a good dress."

"I wouldn't call it a complete waste", he says and he walks towards her and wraps his hands around her waist. "The image of you in this dress can get me through a lifetime in prison."

Mac swats at him, none too pleased with his glibness. "Billy, you do realize that there is a very good chance that you will be going to jail? I would prefer if you didn't joke about my future as a prison wife."

Will rolls his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. Can't we just enjoy the fact that you are in this gorgeous dress, and every man at that dinner was jealous that you agreed to marry me?"

"I am beginning to regret that decision…" she replies, as she wraps her hands around his neck. "But considering you will be going to jail in a week, I will let it slide that you just called your brilliant, capable fiancé am arm candy."

"I'd say I was comparing you more to a trophy…" and before he could finish, her lips were on his.

"Shut up and show me how much you appreciate this dress."

…

As they laid in bed, Will couldn't help but ask "Where DID you find this dress on such short notice?"

Mac laughs, a real laugh. "I called up a local boutique, and told them I needed a sophisticated dress that had lace, low cut neckline, bare back and showed off the legs. After she asked if I was looking for a sophisticated dress or lingerie, I conceded to all of my requirements. A few hours later I stopped in and she had some choices ready. I went with this one."

"Remind me to send the designer a thank you note."

"You are insane."

"What? I appreciate the dress."

"I know," she deadpans, then sighs. "I don't want you to go to jail, Will."

"I don't either, but I don't know what I can do to stop it, other than giving up the source. Say what you want about youtube videos and kitten cams, but this is one of those rules I am not willing to compromise on."

"I know. And I am so proud of you."

"This might all be for nothing once that punk Pruitt buys ACN."

"I didn't things could get worse after Casey Anthony and Genoa, but here we are."

"Can we go back to talking about your cleavage? I'd much prefer that than the direction this conversation has taken." 

"You looked quite dapper in your tuxedo. Don't think I didn't notice the way some of the women who took pictures with you looked at you."

"Were you jealous?"

"No, because if you spoke to them about your mission to civilize and how politicians and their wives shouldn't' want pictures with celebrities, you'd be all mine again."

"According to the DOJ, I am not as big of a celebrity as I think I am."

"I'll marry you anyway."

"For the money, not the fame?"

"Yep. Go to sleep, Will. We have an early flight and I have a ton of work to do on this story."

"I don't know how much sleep I will get over these next few nights. I feel like I should hold on and never let you go."

"That's fine. Just hold on and shut up so I can sleep."

"As if you listen to me when I talk anyway. Goodnight, Mackenzie. I love you." He kisses the top of her head, and she snuggles closer. "I love you too, Will. Try to get some sleep."

…

When Molly shows up at her door a few nights later, she slams it in her face.

"Mackenzie, I am the FBI. You really think slamming a door in my face is going to stop me from getting into your apartment?"

After a few moments, Mackenzie opened the door, a resigned expression on her face, and allowed her to enter. "The fuck, Molly? Haven't you done enough already? I'd really prefer not to spend my honeymoon with the person responsible for my husband being incarcerated."

"Mac, come on, you know this goes up way higher than me. I came by to see if you are all right."

"All right? Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not all right. He is in jail, Molly. Jail. And not just for ten days. Do you know that the judge told him he will test Will's commitment that "no amount of jail time will make him give up his source?' He is such an idiot, and his mouth might get himself killed in there. So no. I am not all right. I am terrified."

Molly gently touched Mac's hand and led her further into the apartment. "Wait, where is your kitchen? Or living room?"

Mac laughs a bit at that. "We've been a bit busy planning the wedding. There were only so many choices I could handle. Will gave up on my decision making skills after picking three shades of bathroom tile, so we put some of the renovations plans on hold. We have a bed?"

"I'm sure you do," she laughs.

"Really, Molly. I am okay. You can head home."

"Nah, I'd rather sit here and hear about your wedding and help polish off this bottle of wine."

Mac explained the details of the wedding as they made their way through the bottle. Half way into the second bottle, she rested her head on Molly's shoulder and let herself breakdown. "Molly, he isn't good at self-restraint. What if he pisses off his roommate or a guard? What if someone in there knows he is a former prosecutor?"

"Mac, he has been cooperative through this entire process. You know that, and it has been driving you crazy. He is smart enough to stay out of fights." That didn't seem to placate Mac. "Would it help if I checked up on him each day? I can do that, if you want. As a wedding gift or something. Though a better gift would have been never…nevermind. Do you want me to have a contact at the facility call me with an update? I can't pass along any secret messages from you, but I can…"

"Thanks, Molly." Molly nudges her shoulder, and they both look down at their glasses.

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen to Will if someone came forward saying they also know the name of the source? Would they put both in contempt, or could one trade places with the other?"

"Mac…"

"I mean it, Molly. I am just an executive producer. No one would recognize me or try to pick fights. There is no notoriety. Women's correctional facilities are a lot less violent, and I just think that there would be more sympathy for an EP than for an anchor…"

"Mac, I am going to pretend that I never hear this, and that you are just drunk and desperate to do anything or say anything to get Will out of jail."

"I would, you know."

"I know, but it wouldn't be worth it, since Will would kill you for it and then he'd end up in jail anyway."

"True."

"I'd better get going. I know you didn't want company tonight, and you probably hate everything my profession stands for right now, but me, your friend, is here for whatever you need, and I will do everything in my power to keep Will safe and get you updates. All you have to do is ask, and I will make it happen."

Mac stood up and walked quickly towards the door, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck. "Thank you. Please, please keep him safe. He is…well, you know what he means to me."

Molly pulled back and smiled, and made her exit.

…

Will is sitting in a private meeting room, just him, a table and chairs. When the doors finally open, he sees an FBI agent carrying a briefcase and two coffees.

"Haven't you done enough to ruin my life these past two weeks without coming here to ruin it some more?"

"Calm down, McAvoy. I come in peace and bearing gifts."

"Guard, I want my lawyer present for any conversations with law enforcement."

"Are you sure about that, Will? If a lawyer is present, than this goes from an off the books conversation to an official meeting with the FBI. Besides, YOUR WIFE told me that you are a lawyer and would have no problem handling yourself with the FBI."

Will is smart enough to take the hint. "Guard, nevermind. I am just a bit cranky this morning—didn't get a chance to make it down to breakfast."

Molly turned to the guard, "Thanks, Joe. Give us about an hour?"

"Sure thing, ma'm."

Molly sat down and slid a large coffee across the table.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." They both took sips out of the coffee before he spoke again.

"Mac sent you to check up on me?"

"We've been friends a long time."

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to get moved away from the loser table?"

"Is that even necessary at this point? I believe you managed to seal the deal at City hall."

"How is she? I haven't had visitation yet, and my lawyer just says 'she's fine' in an effort to placate my temper.

"And you think I am going to tell you more?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you feel guilty, you don't want me doing anything stupid because you know it will upset her, and…"

"And?"

"I lost my train of thought."

"You two really are quite alike when it comes to that."

"So, how is she?"

"I saw her the night of your wedding, and we talked for a few hours. Actually, we did more drinking than talking. She is scared, and worried about you. I told her that I would keep tabs on you, so you better not fuck it up in here. Because if you do…how do I put this…she said something about how she'd swap places with you if it'd come to that. To save you."

Will looked distraught and was about to speak before Molly raised her hand to cut him off. "Don't say anything. Please. I know she was just drunk and desperate. She would have said anything to help you. Do you understand?"

"You can't let her…damnit, I told her not to…"

Molly ducked her head a little, to catch his eyes. "Will, I won't. I promise."

There was another awkward pause while Will tried to wrap his head around this information.

"She emailed me some wedding photos that the staff took. Do you want to look at them? I told her I can't pass secret messages or anything, but if you want to look at the pictures I have on my iPad, you can. As a warning, there are some photos of the Kundu protest and some other non-classified, but stolen documents. I am not very good at technology, so they might be mixed together," she said as she winked. He gave her his best half-smile and pulled the iPad towards him. Molly let him have a few moments with the pictures, scrolling through her phone to give him some semblance of privacy.

Will looked up after a few minutes, and turned the iPad to face her. "When were these taken? I don't think I've seen those before."

"Mac may have googled the word selfie and then taught herself how so she could send you pictures. Judging by the lack of her full face showing, and that one of just her chest, I'd say she either doesn't want you to see her puffy eyes, she wants to give you a peep show, or she really is just that bad at using her phone."

"Probably all three." He swiped through them again, and then closed the lid. "Thanks, Molly. Really."

Will took another long pause, then leaned in to speak, "Can you tell me anything about Neal?"

Molly backed off, crossing her arms. "I can be a friend to Mac, but I absolutely cannot share information on an open investigation."

"Aren't you talking to the witness in an open investigation right now?"

"No, I am talking to an idiot who is so in love with his wife and her idealism that he is willing to hide the name of a domestic terrorist and criminal from the government, despite his own principles that a criminal is a criminal."

"Have you been talking to Reese Lan—. I understand that you cannot tell me about Neal. I get that. But can you do me a favor and tell me if you think Mac has reached the point of no return? Where she is either going to spiral into a deep depression, wilt away from malnutrition, or march herself into Federal court and name the source?"

Molly laughed a bit. "Funny, Mac asked me to tell her when you reached those exact same points. I will look after her, Will, as much as she will let me. But you know her better than any of us. She isn't going to like it."

Will nodded his head, either in agreement or defeat.

Molly stood. "I am supposed to tell you to stay safe. To not be an idiot and to keep your big mouth shut. That is my professional advice as well."

"You think I want to get in trouble? This isn't exactly a five star hotel."

"I don't, but I also have heard enough stories about your temper and how you can lash out. I have to go, but first, here." Molly pushed a small stack of books towards Will. "I checked with the warden. He said that prisoners are allowed to have some books in their cells. Mac told me that you needed to read these, and it strangely sounded like she was assigning homework. Anyway, here you go. I will be back in a few days. You should have a visit each day between the line-up Mac has set."

"A schedule?"

"Yeah, she didn't? No one?"

"Obviously not."

"Just prepared for your lawyer, your private psychiatrist, your priest, me, or Mac…or anyone else she can finagle the prison to allow in."

"She is insane…"

"Yup. You are lucky, McAvoy."

"Will you tell her?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her you love her, worship her, she owns you…"

"She told you all of that?"

"Of course she did. Take care of yourself, Will."

Will gave her a nod and flipped through the stack of items Mackenzie had sent him. He laughed at the copy of Euripides and the EPAs recent report, and had serious concerns about why she sent him the Hunger Games trilogy. He packed the books up under his arm as the guard led him back to his cell.


End file.
